Eye of the beholder
by Forbidden13Angel
Summary: A woman spots Sessh naked under a waterfall. She watches him for a week. Blah blah read and find out what happens. Don't read if you don't like. Not my problem. I was bored and it was late. OC and OOC


Day 1

The thing with a snow leopard is that you can't smell them. Their scent is like sage on the wind from a distant land. Though sage is a very common smell in the miko ruled part of demon world, hence, snow leopards can't be smelled. Al though they are known for their distinct looks and their bad tempers, you get the occasional snooping kind. Like Nikita. She's my older sister. Her inquisitivety has brought her into countless amounts of trouble when she was a child, but now it proves to be quite useful from time to time.

These days people don't believe her, well by people I mean my parents. They don't get along very well. I didn't believe her either, but have found that she seldom ever lies, but this is a story I must tell. This is one story that proved to the world that Nikita is no liar and no storyteller. She stole the dog lord's heart. No one knows how she sis it, no one that is, except me.

She was trotting around the forest on the humans' side, again. Looking for trouble I suppose, when she stumbled across a rather unforgettable scene. It was a clear water stream that led to a clearing and a waterfall. Standing under the waterfall was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. An inu youkai, naked and wet. He had long silver hair, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and twin maroon stripes on his cheeks, wrists, hips and ankles. This was Sesshomaru. She juggled weather to join him, or to watch, but decided to watch.

She perched herself on the limb of a tree and watched the seductive scene unfold before her. He was perfect, skin like velvet and hair like strands of silk. The way he moved was enticing and absolutely intoxicating. He traced his long claw down his body and she copied his trace down her own body. They were complete opposites he was day and she was night.

Her hair was as long as his but black, his eyes were golden, and hers were glowing orbs of blue. It was the paradox of a lifetime.

Once he was finished bathing himself he dressed in his outer layer of silks and lay down under the tree she was in. There, under cover of night he could not see her, but she saw him. He looked serene and happy, yet he was filled with mystery and intrigue. This one was worth following.

They stayed that way the whole night.

Day 2

The next morning when she woke up he was staring at the forest. His disposition had changed. His expression was stoic and his demeanor was harsh and emotionless. His pointed ears twitched. He sniffed the air and shook his head while raising his eyebrows.

"Stupid toad." He grinned. Then shook his hair and there was the bloody stoicness back plastered onto his face again. He was an odd one indeed.

Shortly after the fall of the mask a toad like creature came trudging unhappily out of the forest, followed shortly by a little ningen girl braiding flowers happily.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed happily after she bumped into him and looked up with laughing eyes.

"Konnichiwa Rin." He said in a level tone of that gruff voice.

"My lord! We have been looking everywhere for you!" The toad said aggravated

The youkai lord did not even look at him, "Izu ze." He said simply as he stepped into the woods.

Nikita followed him the whole day. He walked at a steady pace for most of the day, resting from time to time for the ningen's sake. They stopped at another clearing that night and the toad went about making a fire and preparing something for the ningen to eat. Youkai did not eat often.

The little girl went about her silly running and laughing. She ran around the fire and around the toad until he fell on his ass. Sesshomaru looked at this solemnly never letting the stoic mask slip. After about an hour of frolicking the little ningen fell asleep and the toad did likewise.

The youkai lord sniffed the air. He pulled a face that almost made Nikita giggle.

"Sage?" He said questioningly. "Why so much of it all day long?"

_Gee I'm flattered Sessh. _She thought as he shook his head and lay back with his arms crossed under his head.

He slept like that. Same as last night.

Day 3

They woke up a bit later this time, because of the ningen. That little squirt was a real nuisance for a youkai. Why on earth would he keep her around? Nikita would have killed her long ago. There were, of course, stories about her identity. Our father said she is his ainoko. But our father says many things.

"Jaken. Take Rin back to the castle and wait there for me. I will return when I am done. Do not send out a legion to look for me like last time."

"Yes master." The toad said shakily. "Come Rin."

"Abayo Sesshomaru-sama." The girl smiled.

He nodded at her and watched them leave. Once they disappeared he wrinkled his nose and head out in the opposite direction.

He did not stop that night. He just kept walking and she kept following. How beautiful he was under the pale moonlight and what an intoxicating scent.

Day 4

He sniffed the air again. "Aho. Now I went and lost the bozu." He plunked himself down roughly on the ground and crossed his arms.

He closed his eyes. "I'm bored." He sighed.

_Tragic_ She thought.

He wrinkled his nose again. Then rubbed it. "Sage does not follow people." He moaned.

Why is the dog lord talking to himself? He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. Then he set off again and when he finally stopped again he raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Found him. Now I wait." He stated as he lay down under a tree again. Soon he fell asleep.

Day 5

He jumped up and grabbed his sword. Nikita nearly fell out of the tree at his sudden movement. He was stoic again and with his sword at the ready he walked into a clearing. There stood his infamous hanyou half brother, alone.

The hanyou raised his own sword "Teme!" He snarled.

Sesshomaru charged at him and they clashed. The fight lasted a few entertaining minutes and finally when the hanyou was exhausted Sesshomaru left. He headed straight for a stream and once again dropped his silks on the ground and submerged his blood smeared body in the cool water.

"Baka of a hanyou. So entertaining." He smirked.

He snorted. "Father always did act like he had kin tama."

Nikita almost had to bite a branch to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

Who would have thought that the stoic bastard of a western lord had a sense of humor!

Day 6

He lazed around in the woods, picking at helpless little creatures he happened to stumble across in the woods. He toyed with them and then let them go, unless of course they talk, in which case he rather killed them.

As night began to fall he pinched his nose. "This Sesshomaru has a headache." He complained to himself. Then he opened his eyes. "I sound like Rin when I do that."

He lay down and stared up at the night sky that could be seen from the clearing. Nikita stared down at him and smiled. So this is the emotionless bastard of a Sesshomaru-sama. The one my father talks about so inventively.

Some dai youkai he turned out to be. She smiled at him and imagined falling asleep in arms.

Day 7

Today she would face the stubborn bastard and state her findings. Maybe he would admit it to her. He awoke slowly. People always woke up when you stared at them long enough.

He jumped up and grabbed his sword, immediately stoic.

"Who are you ona?" He demanded coldly.

"I am the stalking sage." She answered smoothly staring at him. He returned her stare, but his was like ice.

"You're a snow leopard." He said.

"Bravo aho." She smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing really. But I must say. I agree with your father. It does seem like your brother thinks he has kin tama." She said thoughtfully.

He kept quiet.

"Oh come on! You honestly didn't think the same herb sticks with you for a week. I was following you."

"Why?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes." He demanded icily.

"Fine. I saw under the waterfall and I had to find out why exactly everyone believed you lack emotion. Apparently you don't. Do you know how hard it is to follow you and not be able to laugh at those obscure remarks?"

"I have to kill you now." He stated.

"Oh please. Why would you want to do that? Because I know your deepest darkest secret? That's a drag isn't it?"

"No. You know what you shouldn't. It is simple. It is inevitable that you must die."

"Ketsunoara. You know I really thought you would like it that I find you hilarious. I really believe that your sense of humor is second to none. Not even mine. Which is to say a lot. So fine, be a stoic bastard and kill me. Then no one will ever laugh at you again." She pouted.

"Your argument sucks." He said planting his sword in the ground.

She blinked. "Come again?"

He walked over to her, no longer wearing the stoic mask. "I said. Your argument sucks." He repeated.

"Yes I heard you. But you accepted!"

"Bravo aho."

She snorted and then began to laugh. "It's not fair."

He eyed her. "If you tell anyone. You're dead."

"Yes master." She nodded.

"Now why in hell would you choose to follow me after seeing me in the waterfall?" He inquired.

"Maybe I liked what I saw."

"Maybe you did." He admitted.

"Was that a little vanity?"

"Maybe."

"Good. Now you're acting more like a dai." She said.

"Who are you again?"

"Nikita."

"Mufasa's daughter?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's the one!"

"Your brother is an arse."

"I know. It's his specialty."

Blah blah blah

Yeah that's as far as she told me. Abrupt is it not?

_A/N so what do you think? It was a late night boredom fic. _

_Here is a glossary for you. _

_Izu ze - let's go_

_Ainoko - A love child_

_Abayo - goodbye_

_Konnichiwa - hello_

_Aho - dumb ass_

_Bozu - kid_

_Teme - rude of saying YOU_

_Ona - woman_

_kin tama - golden balls_

_Ketsunoara - asshole _

_PS Keep the reviews coming and attack me with as many flames as you like! I love flames they're so entertaining! Well see ya! _

_PPS don't flame this if you go into a genre you don't like. Like the last flame I got… That's just sad people please. Creative as it was, I really feel sorry for people like that. _


End file.
